


Two's good but Three's better

by ashcat



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home early and sees something he wasn’t meant to and makes a decision that he’s been debating for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's good but Three's better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [photo](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/_Ic__E8kQy-s/TdZlAds1CDI/AAAAAAAAAKM/qtLhW0TW6Z0/s640/Neal_in_Silhouette.jpg) challenge amongst the best White Collar friends a girl could have!! Daria234 not only gave me the idea but she then cheer led me the on the whole way and beta’d it too and so did afiawri!

Matt tried to stand as still as possible in the hallway. He was so distracted when he entered the house he hadn’t even considered that Simon might not be alone. He was so excited to have an evening alone, the kids were staying with Simon’s sister tonight. He should have seen the extra car out front, but he'd been so excited to be home he’d missed it.

Now he was here watching something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He definitely was never _meant_ to see it.

Simon was thankfully facing away from him in their bedroom, dress pants and boxers around his expensive shoes, tie over the back of the side chair, shirt tails billowing so that Matt knew his shirt was unbuttoned. That wasn't all that different. That was just sexy seeing his husband's butt moving in time with his hips.

It was who was on the other side of those hips that made the difference.

Zach was on his knees, his head bobbing quickly, and Matt could see his wild tuft of hair, coming into and out of view around the side of Simon's thigh. He could just see with how Simon’s arm was moving that his fingers were buried in Zach’s hair, pulling him close and letting him breathe out on every thrust.

Matt nearly touched his own perfectly styled hair, imagined he could feel those slim, long fingers wrapped in his own curls. Directing him _exactly_ where Simon wanted him.

Matt felt his cock hardening. Felt himself getting hard at the thought of being on his own knees in front of his husband. Of worshiping his surprisingly big cock and proving how much he missed him.

Proving that Simon was really the only man Matt wanted despite who they both might fuck while apart.

It’s not that Matt didn’t know about Zach and Simon. Hell, he and Zach had been in a similar position themselves just last month in New York. It’s that... he and Simon never did this in front of one another. Never talked about the details.

Simon may have said that he and Zach had some fun today. That’s all the details he’d get and both of them were fine with that. Now though, Matt knew that Simon wanted to control Zach during oral just like he did him, that they both liked being on their knees to his unassuming husband. It was disconcerting, to say the least, seeing it right here with his own eyes.

Despite how still Matt tried to hold himself unmoving, his hands crept around the tops of his thighs, stealing over his cock. His traitorous cock was hard, straining against his suit pants. He’d been out at a promotional event here in LA, dressed as Neal for it. It felt more alien to be fondling himself through wardrobe.

Made Matt feel like he was Neal, touching Neal’s cock, while watching Matt’s husband with his best friend.

God, that didn’t even make sense in his own head. Some days Matt wasn’t sure where Neal ended and Matt began though.

His hand played up the sides of his cock, the rough wool against his sensitive skin felt harsh. Just like Simon’s grunts had become. He’s getting close, Matt knows that heaving breath and those whimpered pleas anywhere. He finds himself wondering Zach’s cock is out, if he wants to be stroking it instead of holding onto Simon’s hips to keep up with the increased pace of his thrusts.

Matt watches them, and can’t help feeling desperately ready to be pressed up against Simon’s sexy butt. Ready to turn this from a twosome into a threesome. He slides the zipper down on his pants. Let’s them pool over his dress shoes whisper quiet.

As Matt takes that first step out of them, towards Simon and Zach, he doesn’t know how this will play out. Doesn’t know if his husband and best friend want to close the loop that the three of them had been playing at. Matt has thought about it before, plenty of times really.

This isn’t how he’d pictured it as he stroked himself in his lonely New York apartment. In his mind’s eye, he was the one down on his hands and knees. He was the one with both of his lovers touching him, Simon spreading his hole so wide that it’d ache the next day and Zach thrusting into his mouth brutal fast.

Matt shudders with the memory, wonders if when he touches Simon that he’ll just keep thrusting. Look over his shoulder, share a kiss even as Matt slides his cock between his cheeks, frotting there against him with just sweat and pre-come to slick the way.

One thing’s certain, no matter what happens, things will never be the same.


End file.
